In recent years, the field of television has been the subject of substantial innovation. High-definition content has provided a better picture, while digital delivery has allowed for greater interactivity with viewers. Devices like the digital video recorder (DVR) or personal video recorder (PVR) have allowed users an unprecedented degree of control over their television viewing time.
Interactive television services, in particular, offer the potential for a truly novel television viewing experience. Rather than the simple delivery of a single broadcast over a single channel, interactive television (iTV) offers the potential of presenting multiple related services, which may span multiple channels, under the umbrella of a single unifying interface.